


Turn to Ash

by klove0511



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s06e04 Weekend at Bobby's, First Kiss, M/M, Sibling Incest, Soulless Sam Winchester, Tumblr Prompt, Wincest Writing Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 23:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klove0511/pseuds/klove0511
Summary: Something is wrong with Sam, but Dean is trying to focus on the case before someone else gets killed. Too bad Sam has other things on his mind.





	Turn to Ash

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in a long, long time (10+ years), so I'm kind of rusty at this, apologies. My response to the Wincest Writing Challenge November prompt. Theme was Best vs. Worst, my prompt was kiss.

Something was killing people in Wisconsin. Bobby was working on getting them an ID on the monster, but they had plenty of legwork to do to figure out where it was hiding. They were currently at the motel, regrouping after a morning of interviews. Sam sat at the small table while Dean sprawled on one of the beds. Both had notes and research spread out in front of them.

Dean glanced at Sam and was startled to find his brother staring openly at him. It was a look he’d seen Sam shoot him several times over the last few weeks. One that made his stomach flip and his jeans tighten. He narrowed his eyes and said, “What, I got something on my face, Sam?”

Sam smirked and subtly bit his bottom lip.

Dean stared, dumbstruck. Before his brain could pull together any sort of reply, Sam was speaking again.

“So get this, it looks like all the victims were found within half a mile of that park.”

Right. Case. “All missing hearts?” Dean said.

Sam nodded. “What are you thinking?”

Dean shook his head. “I’d say werewolf, except for that claw we found.”

“Wrong part of the lunar cycle too,” Sam added.

“Right, but didn’t Samuel say you guys had encountered some that shifted off cycle?”

Sam shrugged, conceding the point, but countered with, “This isn’t the half-moon though. We’ve had six victims in six days, and it’s the new moon tomorrow.”

“So not werewolf. I don’t know, man. I don’t think we’ve seen something like this before. Hopefully Bobby comes up with something before another body drops.”

Six hours later and they had no more information than before, and Dean’s head was swimming. “All right, I’m calling it for the night.”

Sam grunted his agreement and stretched. Dean could hear his back pop several times. He absolutely did not notice the tan patch of skin that Sam’s shirt revealed as his shirt rode up.

Dean coughed. “Think I’ll go grab us some food. You want anything?”

He couldn’t read the expression on Sam’s face, but after a moment Sam replied. “I could come with. We could grab a beer or two?”

Dean paused. It wasn’t unheard of for Sam to want to grab a beer, but it was unusual. Still, if he wanted to hang out with his big brother, who was Dean to say no? “Sure thing, Sammy. Bar across the street good with you?”

Sam nodded and grabbed his jacket.

Neither of them drank much, conscious of the fact they were still in the middle of a case. Still, Dean wished they weren’t sober. He kept catching Sam’s eyes over the top of his bacon cheeseburger, and every time it happened he felt himself blush a little more. Between that and the predatory looks Sam kept shooting at him, making his dick swell, Dean was pretty sure there wasn’t any blood in his body left for his brain. Dinner was otherwise uneventful, but Dean had to wonder once again what the hell was going on with his brother.

By the next afternoon they had successfully torched the lamia and returned to the motel to clean up before moving on. Sam had already showered and was presumably packing while Dean washed the smell of gas and lamia guts off. He was trying to figure out what was going on with Sam, but he wasn’t making much headway. Eventually he gave it up as a lost cause without more information and turned the water off.

Sam was waiting for him when he exited the bathroom, and by waiting, Dean meant creepily stalking the door. Before Dean could really process how close Sam was, Sam’s face got a whole lot closer. Their lips brushed, and Sam’s gigantor hands came up to cradle Dean’s head. Sam pressed in again, and Dean lost himself in the kiss. It was warm and soft. Confident. Just a little tongue. Dean’s insides melted with happiness. It was the best kiss of Dean’s life. It was his Sammy, in every way Dean had ever wanted him.

After a minute Dean’s brain rebooted, and he realized what he was doing and who he was doing it with. He shoved Sam away. “What the hell, Sam?” he shouted. Sam wasn’t supposed to do that. _They_ didn’t do that.

Sam frowned. “You didn’t like it?”

Dean sputtered. “That’s not the point!”

“So you did like it?” Sam asked, smirking.

“Setting aside the fact that we’re _brothers_ , I’m with Lisa. I’m not _available_ for random kissing.” Dean gestured helplessly and ran his hands through his hair.

Sam just looked thoughtful. “Fair enough. My timing could have been better.”

“Your _timing_?” Dean gaped.

Sam nodded earnestly. “And I’m sorry about that. It won’t happen again.”

Without waiting for Dean to respond, Sam grabbed the last of their bags and walked out to the car.

Dean, meanwhile, couldn’t wrap his head around what had just happened. It did go a long way to explaining those looks Sam kept sending him. He just— _Sam_. It didn’t matter. It couldn’t matter. Dean was unavailable. After Lisa had been good enough to take him in last year when he’d been a walking train wreck, he couldn’t do that to her. Besides, he wasn’t sure he could do that to Sam. What if this was all just a weird coping mechanism for some of his Hell trauma? It was fine. He would talk to Sam, and they would work this out, and they would be fine.

Oddly enough, Sam didn’t seem interested in talking about it. Even stranger, he wasn’t moping about the rejection. They just went on with things that day as though nothing had happened, and it was going to drive Dean crazy if it continued. More than ever he was hit with the feeling that something was wrong with his brother, and not just crazy Hell-induced incestual feelings either. Between the cold logic of letting Cas torture that kid for information, maybe using that shifter baby as bait for the alpha, and now this medley of weird behavior, Sam was scaring Dean. This wasn’t his little brother. He needed answers.

Bobby would know. Or if he didn’t know, then maybe he could tell Dean something about that year Sam was back. Of course, that phone call ended with them flying to Scotland instead of Dean getting any information on Sam. And then they were back and Dean was a vampire, and everything was turning to ash around him. By that point he knew something was seriously hinky with Sam that had nothing to do with that kiss.

It didn’t help one bit that he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

Of course, it was the worst possible answer when Cas finally told him. Sam didn’t have a soul. Not only was his soul still in freaking Hell with the freaking Devil, but his body was apparently topside lusting after Dean. Because the looks had never stopped. Sam had never acted on them again, but they had certainly picked up in frequency after Dean split with Lisa for good. He thought about that kiss again, and the memory soured his stomach. Best kiss ever? No, maybe the worst one though.


End file.
